YuPaul’s Drag Race
YuPaul’s Drag Race 'is a parody of RuPauk’s a Drag Race. Suggestions for lip sync songs are always welcome. If your requested song doesn’t make an appearance on this season, it will on next season. The promo theme for the season is gold. Format YuPaul’s Drag Race goes by the classic format. Entrances * '''Katherine Blue: '"I guess they decided to just give me the crown right off the bat!" * 'Nefertata: '"Shantay I stay." * 'Maya: '"Hola, bitches." * 'Giselle: '"The queen is here." * 'Idaho: '"I da hoe." * 'Queen Queer: '"All right, where’s the cake?" * 'Laura: '"May the odds never be in your favor." * 'Sissy Boi: '"For today’s maxi-challenge, you will run around Disney Land while making a wooden replica of Robbie Turner using only Michelle Obama’s baby teeth as carving tools. * 'Sophie: '"Ni hao, bitches." * 'Patricia: '"That’s the sound of me winning." * 'Zelma: '"Hello." * 'Robotica: '"..." * 'Delusion: '"Delusion. Convince yourself." * 'Fever Anne: '"Woo!" Contestant Progress Elimination Episodes Episode 1: Fourteen Queens Summary: 14 Queens enter he work room to compete on the very first season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. Nefertata notes the lack of personality displayed by Zelma and Robotica. Meanwhile, Delusion questions Giselle’s stripper-like drag style. YuPaul challenges the queens to win a game of tag by being the last one standing. Zelma manages to hide long enough to tag the other last queen, Fever Anne. YuPaul explains that the girls’ first Main Challenge will to be to create a look that represents them as Queens on the runway. Delusion’s geometric showgirl look, Zelma’s colorful take on Old Hollywood glamour and Laura’s high fashion cocktail dress are all applauded, while Idaho’s messy deep-cut gown, Robotica’s tinfoil seperates and Sophie’s borderline fugly take on a cheongsam are all read. Patricia, Giselle, Queen Queer, Fever Anne, Sissy Boi, Katherine, Maya, and Nefertata are all safe while Zelma, Delusion, Idaho, Sophie, Laura, and Robotica are all kept for critiques. In the end, Delusion is crowned the night’s winner while Robotica and Sophie lip-sync to Crazy by Melanie Martinez. Robotica stuns the judges by taking her clothes off to reveal a metal bikini, but Sophie steals the show with intense choreograph that fits the mood of the song. Sophie stays while Robotica becomes the first queen to Sashay Away. *'''Mini-Challenge: Drag Tag *'Mini-Challenge Winner': Zelma Hijinx *'Main Challenge': Create a look that represents you as a Drag Queen. *'Winner': Delusion *'High': Zelma, Laura *'Low': Idaho *'BTM2': Robotica, Sophie *'Song': Crazy (Melanie Martinez) *'Out': Robotica Episode 2: Commercial Broke *'Mini-Challenge': Who’s That Drag Queen? *'Mini-Challenge Winner': Katherine Blue *'Main Challenge': Make a commercial. *'Runway Theme': Dominatrix Realness *'Winner': Sissy Boi *'High': Giselle, Nefertata *'Low': Fever Anne *'Bottom 2': Katherine, Maya *'Lip Sync Song': Woman’s World (Cher) *'Out': Katherine Episode 3: Battle of the Brands * Main Challenge: 'Form two separate girl groups * '''Runway: '''French Girl Extravaganza * '''Winner: '''Fever Anne * '''High: '''Sissy Boi, Sophie * '''Low: '''Queen Queer * '''Bottom 2: '''Laura and Patricia *'Lip-Sync Song: Stupid Girls (P!nk) *'Out': Patricia McMann Episode 4: So Dramatic! * Mini-Challenge: Singing a capella * Mini-Challenge Winner: Fever Anne * Main Challenge: '''Play in a dramatic soap opera. * '''Runway Theme: Blonde bitch realness * Winner: Zelma Hijinx * High: Queen Queer, Sophie Liu * Low: Giselle * Bottom 2: '''Fever Anne, Maya * '''Lip-Sync Song: Show Me The Way (Destiny’s Child) * Out: Maya Episode 5: Colorful Outfits * Main Challenge: '''Colorful outfit design (Drag Ball pt. 1) * '''Winner: Sissy Boi * High: Delusion, Laura * Low: Sophie * Bottom 2: Idaho, Queen Queer * Lip Sync Song: '''Sissy That Walk (RuPaul) * '''Out: Idaho Episode 6: Panthers on the Runway (Drag Ball pt. 2) * Winner: '''Delusion * '''High: Sissy, Zelma * Low: Anne * Bottom 2:Giselle, Queen * Lip Sync Song: '''Indestructible (Robyn) Episode 7: Wheel of Fish! * '''Main Challenge: Wheel of Fish! * Runway: '''Girls’ Night Out Realness * '''Winner: Sissy * High: Sophie, Queen * Bottom 2: Fever Anne, Queen Queer * Lip-Sync Song: Unconditionally * Disqualified: '''Laura Episode 8: Very Much Delayed Snatch Game * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway: '''Short Hair Don’t Care * '''Win: Queen Queer * High: Zelma, Sissy * Low: Delusion * Bottom 2: '''Sophie, Nefertata * '''Lip-Sync: '''Holding Out For a Hero (Bonnie Tyler) * '''Out: Nefertata Episode 9: Opposites Attract * Main Challenge: WTF (Wrestling’s Trashiest Foghters) * Runway Theme: '''Butch Queen * '''Winner: '''Sophie * '''High: Sissy, Delusion * Low: Zelma * Bottom 2: '''Fever Anne, Queen Queer * '''Lip Sync: '''Opposites Attract (Paula Abdul) * '''Out: Fever Anne Episode 10: Finale is Fast Approaching! * Main Challenge: Design a look that represents you before the competition and you now that the competition only has a few episodes left. * Winner: Zelma * Bottom 2: Sophie and Queen * Lip Sync: '''3 (Britney Spears) * '''Out: Queen Queer Episode 11: The Final Four! * Challenge: 2-in-1 looks * Winner: Delusion * Bottom 2: Sissy and Sophie * Lip Sync: If I Ain’t Got You by Alicia Keys * Out: Sophie Episode 12: The Beginning of the End * Challenge: Penultimate Lip-Sync * Theme: '''Torch Singer Realness * '''Lip-Sync Song: Rolling in the Deep (Adele) * Out: '''Zelma Episode 13: Born This Way * '''Runway: '''Very Best Drag * '''Lip Sync Song: Born This Way (Lady Gaga) * Winner of YuPaul’s Drag Race: Sissy Boi Miss Congeniality Who should be Miss Congeniality? Delusion Zelma Hijinx Sophie Liu Queen Queer Fever Anne Nefertata Laura McBride Giselle Idaho Maya Flores Patricia McMann Katherine Blue Robotica Trivia * Queen Queer is the lip-sync assassin of the season. She sent home Idaho, Giselle, and Fever Anne. She also tied with Fever Anne. * The best look of the season was Delusion’s Louvre-inspired pyramid dress from episode 3. * The worst look of the season was Fever Anne’s 1950s Bimbo fantasy from episode 4. * The only Queens to have a DOB score above 5 were the top 3. Category:Seasons